


That Library Couple

by mandralyne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where there was no Hale fire, Derek observes Scott and Stiles during their visits to the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Library Couple

Derek knows Scott and Stiles as “that loud couple” he’s kicked out of the library in the past. He doesn’t know their names, only knows that the boy with the buzz cut is the Sheriff’s son.

Derek knows they’re ridiculously dedicated to each other- he’s seen the Sheriff’s son give the Latino boy an inhaler he’s pulled from his bookbag. What kind of couple, other than the most dedicated carries another set of the other's medications.

Derek has seen the Latino boy pull the Sheriff’s son in close. Run his hands along the other boy’s treat stained cheeks and appear to whisper in his ear. He sees him quietly holding the other boy’s hand and sharing a box of tissues he’s placed on the table.

Derek knows they’re perfect for one another. He can tell by their body language, by how they treat each other, by every glance that shows unending love. He can only wish he finds someone to love and who loves him as much as those two boys love each other.


End file.
